


Coffee

by RedWavyOrca (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, M/M, Midnight chat, Worries
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RedWavyOrca
Summary: Terkadang Doyoung mengandai soal bagaimana sosok Taeyong memandang dunia.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 8





	Coffee

Terkadang Doyoung mengandai; bagaimana sosok Taeyong memandang dunia.

_Indah? Nyata? Kejam?_

“Aku tidak yakin. Sungguh.” Taeyong menyesap sedikit kopi hangat miliknya, kembali melirik ke arah luar jendela, tertutup rintik air hujan musim gugur. Jemarinya merapat diplomatis, mungkin sedang berpikir bagaimana harus melanjutkan ucapannya. “Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya.”

Doyoung selalu memandang Taeyong seperti selembar kertas putih: _versatile_.

“Alih-alih tidak pernah memikirkannya, mungkin lebih tepat jika aku menyatakan bahwa kata aku _tidak mau_ memikirkannya.”

Doyoung mendongak, berusaha menelisik senyum pahit yang terpatri tebal pada wajah yang lebih tua.“Kenapa?”

_Takut?_

“Aku,” sebuah tarikan napas yang dirasa cukup panjang. “takut kecewa?”

_Kecewa?_

“Kecewa akan segala pagar ekspektasi yang telah berjajar. Takut kecewa jika nantinya segala harapanku … berakhir menjadi sebongkah dusta.”

_Tapi kamu adalah seorang Lee Taeyong, lalu kenapa?_

“Aku juga manusia, Doie. Kamu _juga_. Kamu pasti paham soal itu jauh lebih dari siapapun.”

Maka malam itu, tidak ada lagi kata yang terucap. Hanya sepasang jemari yang menelisik dalam, sepasang iris yang terpaku untuk satu sama lain, dan 2 cangkir kopi panas.

**Author's Note:**

> sebuah jeda dari markhyuck karena aku rindu mereka :D


End file.
